


What’s Mine is Yours

by sunandsana



Series: Afire Love [8]
Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes, are you really surprised that I still can’t tag?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsana/pseuds/sunandsana
Summary: 5 times Eric gets caught wearing Jaemin’s stuff+1 time Jaemin returns the favor
Relationships: Son Youngjae | Eric/Na Jaemin
Series: Afire Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079108
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	What’s Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I took a few weeks hiatus because school started back up but I hope you all enjoy! Comments are always appreciated😊

5 times Eric gets caught wearing Jaemin’s stuff+ 1 time Jaemin returns the favor

————

1.Fan sign

  


Eric waved to the fan in front of him as she moved onto the next member. He glanced to left and laughed when he Juyeon put on a kitten hat that a fan handed him. His attention was drawn back to the task at hand as another fan stepped forward.

“Hey, what’s your name?” Eric grinned at her.

“I’m Minseo.” The fan smiled brightly at him.

“How are you doing on this fine day Minseo?”

“I’m doing great. What about you?” She spoke softly as she handed him her album for his signature.

“I’m pretty good. I’m glad you came out to see us, I love meeting fans.”

“You guys are my 2nd favorite group so of course I had to come.”

Eric pouted at her words. “Second favorite? I’m hurt. Who’s the first?”

She looked at him with a mischievous look in her eyes. “Nct Dream.”

Eric groaned at her words, rolling his eyes playfully. “Ugh. I’m gonna have to talk to a certain someone about stealing our fans. That boy can’t be stopped.”

Minseo giggled, going along with his antics. “I just wanted to say that I think you guys are adorable.” She paused for a second, “Actually, I had a quick question.”

He looked at her and motioned for her to continue as he finished his signature.

She blushed slightly. “I was just wondering if that button up is Jaemin’s? I just remember seeing him wearing it in a video a few nights ago.”

Eric quickly glanced down at his shirt before blushing like his companion. He leaned forward slightly, as if telling her a massive secret.

“I didn’t think anyone would notice honestly. You have a keen eye Minseo.”

She pretended to lock her lips, throwing away the key. “Your secret is safe with me. Promise.”

Eric laughed at her antics and kindly handed her album back. “I appreciate that. And thank you for supporting us both, it means a lot. I’ll make sure to let Jaemin know you’re a huge fan.”

Minseo smiled one last time before she bid him goodbye. Eric watched her leave and giggled to himself slightly. He waved off Jacobs' concerned look and looked around quickly before discreetly pulling his phone out. He opened his most recent messages and typed one out quickly before putting it away just in time for the next fan to come up.

Eric  
Guess who got caught wearing your blue button up? I would be embarrassed but I look adorable so really, it’s not so bad

————

2.Concert

  


The last notes of Tattoo echoed throughout the stadium as the fans erupted into screams. Eric grinned from his ending pose, the adrenaline coursing through his body.

All the boys left their positions and walked towards the edge of the stage to grab water and towels before gathering in the center for their ment.

Eric watched Sangyeon stand proudly in the center.

“Let us introduce ourselves. Best to the boys! Hello, we are The Boyz!”

The fans got louder as the members smiled at them, their faces projected onto the screen behind them. They each took their turns introducing themselves until Eric was left.

“Hey everyone! I’m the lovable maknae, Eric. It’s great to be here tonight.” He smiled.

“Yes, like Eric just said, we're so happy you guys could be here with us! It’s a pleasure to perform for all of you wonderful people.” Younghoon charmed the crowd.

“Now, we’ve realized that sometimes concerts can feel very impersonal so we came up with an idea to better interact with you all. How does that sound?” Juyeon spoke up, greeted with deafening screams.

Eric was once again grateful for his in-ears that filtered out a majority of the noise. He loved their fans but 30,000 people screaming was too much for him.

“Let me explain how this is gonna work.” Keven pointed at the large screen behind them. “Everyone who came tonight received a code on their ticket, right?” A ‘yes’ echoed throughout the venue. “Great. Now, you can use that code to join a special one time chat, that will appear on the screen behind us, that you can use it to send us a question. 10 random questions will be selected and we’ll answer them to the best of our ability. This means that you have to make sure you specify the member you want to answer. And starting now, you can begin sending questions.”

Eric watched in amusement as their fans quickly joined the chat and sent their questions. He glanced at the screen but the questions moved much too fast for him to pinpoint any. A few minutes of rapid incoming messages continued before Chanhee spoke up.

“And the chat will close in, 3….2….1.” He yelled as the rest of them counted down with him.

“Wow.” Hyunjae exclaimed. “You guys are amazing. We got a total of 50,000 messages. Now our handy computer system will select a question for each of us to answer.”

One by one, each of the members answered their questions. They ranged from funny(“what is your favorite Beyoncé song?” to Kevin) to more serious ones(“how do you deal with the stress of fame?” to Sunwoo).

And once again, it was only Eric who was left.

He stepped up as the members took guesses on what the question would be about.

“I bet it’ll be about food since he eats so much.” Changmin giggled, to which Eric looked at him with betrayal.

“Nope, it’s definitely gonna be about LA.” Younghoon butt in from the side.

Eric playfully glared at them both. “Whatever.” He glanced at the screen just in time for it to display his chosen question. He promptly choked on his spit while the rest of the members burst into laughter along with the crowd.

He blushed heavily, feeling his face burn. “Um, is there any way I can pick a different question?” Eric hopelessly asked.

Sangyeon grinned at him from where Juyeon was leaning on him as he cried from how much he was laughing. “Absolutely not.”

Sunwoo finally recovered from his laughter and stood up to read the question. “I’ll do the honors. This question is from a fan named Haseul and she’s asked ‘I hope I’m not overstepping, but is Eric wearing his boyfriend's denim jacket? It looks incredibly similar to the jacket he wore in the Boom music video. Sorry if I’m wrong!’ Wow, what a question. Care to answer Eric-ssi?”

Eric took a deep breath, disguising it as a playful sigh despite the butterflies in his stomach. “It’s a funny story actually.” Eric started.

He looked into the crowd and resigned himself to embarrassment. “A few weeks ago I wore this jacket to a fitting for this concert and one of the noonas fell in love with it. She insisted I wear it for the tattoo performance since they’d already decided on a denim concept. So yeah, I am wearing Jaemin’s jacket.”

The crowd and the rest of his group cooed at him.

“Aren’t they just the cutest ever?” Hyunjae sighed wistfully into the mike, the fans yelling their agreement. “Every time I see them I just want to throw up.”

Eric scoffed, “Ok, enough about my relationship. Let’s move on.”

The members reluctantly agreed, not wanting to push Eric any further.

An hour later as they walked into their waiting room to grab their things, Eric noticed a message notification. He immediately opened it and laughed quietly.

Nana❤️  
So what’s this I hear about you wearing my jacket to a concert? You’re becoming quite bold Eric-ssi

Eric typed a message back as he grabbed his bag and followed the rest out towards the exit.

Eric  
What can I say, I like showing off ;)

A reply came almost instantly.

Nana❤️  
I don’t know about that, you seemed quite flustered in the clip I saw on Twitter

Eric  
It was all an act, I had to act like that so people think I still like you

Nana❤️  
That’s cold babe

A minute paused before another message came through

Nana❤️  
Gotta go, love you

Eric  
Love you too, see you next week!

————

3.Airport

Eric tried to keep a grimace off his face as the airport security escorted them through the large crowd of “fans” who never failed to surround them when they came to Incheon. His AirPods were blasting music into his ears but even that couldn’t drown out the screams that pierced into his skull. 5 am was not a reasonable time for screams that loud.

It was times like this that he really questioned whether he’d made the right decision in becoming an idol. Sure, he loved making music and dancing. He was grateful to be in a group that was successful, not only in Korea but all around the world as well. Seeing people genuinely enjoy their content made his heart fill with gratitude. But, the negatives of the job were occasionally too much to bear.

It was one thing to have people be fans of them. A completely different thing to have people knowing his full schedule and following him around like they didn’t understand the concept of privacy. The flashes of fan site cameras and the shoving that had become routine of airport visits nearly drove him to the brink of insanity.

A hand on his shoulder made him flinch before he turned quickly, calming down when he realized it was just Sunwoo, who was attempting to comfort him. It was also at times like these that he was immensely grateful for his members. It was nice having a group of people who experienced the madness with him.

Eventually they made it through security and into the private lounge. They all collectively sighed before settling down for their 30 minute long wait for their takeoff to Japan.

Eric felt someone sit next to him where he was slumped on a small couch. He looked up and smiled slightly at Sunwoo. The other stayed silent for a few moments.

“It never gets easier, does it?”

Eric didn’t have to think hard to know what his best friend was referring to. “No, I don’t think it does.”

Sunwoo laughed without any humor. “It’s crazy to think we signed up for this.”

Eric pat his back. “At least we have each other.”

Sunwoo was about to respond when Eric’s phone started ringing. The beginning notes of “Can’t help falling in love” by Elvis quietly rang. Eric blushed at Sunwoo’s knowing look, pushing him playfully.

The tall man smirked at him slightly and raised his arms up in mock surrender. Eric picked his phone up and quickly answered.

“Hey baby.” A deep voice spoke on the other line.

“Hey Nana.” Eric whispered into the phone. “You sound sleepy, did you just wake up?”

“Hmm.” His boyfriend hummed. “I wanted to call you before your flight.”

Eric got up from his seat and walked to stand in front of the floor to ceiling windows that gave him a great view of the sunrise. “That’s sweet of you.”

“You know me, I’m the king of sweetness.” Jaemin teased, sounding more awake by the second.

“You’re a dork. Why am I with you again?”

“Because you love my sexy body. You’re just like the rest.”

“You caught me. I’m just in it for the amazing sex.”

Jaemin barked a surprised laugh, immediately covering his mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. Eric grinned gleefully knowing he succeeded in startling the other.

“What the fuck Eric?” He whispered quickly. “Who says things like that?”

“I do.”

They paused, both laughing quietly before Jaemin spoke up again.

“Oh I just remembered something.”

“And what is that?”

“I saw a picture of you on Twitter. You’re wearing some interesting jewelry Eric.”

Eric smirked even though Jaemin couldn’t see him. “I have no idea what you mean, dear boyfriend of mine.”

“Really? So you wouldn’t happen to be wearing a certain bracelet of mine?”

Eric paused as if giving it some thought. “You mean the bracelet that you gave me for Christmas? I was under the impression that it belonged to me. You know, since it was a present?”

Jaemin chuckled huskily, the effects of his sleep lingering. “You know that’s not what I meant baby.”

“Oh I see. You meant the silver one? The one I took from your bedside table last night?”

“Exactly.”

“I didn’t think you’d mind Nana. What’s yours is mine and all that.”

“I don’t mind Eric-ah. I think it looks quite great on you actually, maybe you should keep it since it suits you more.”

A yell of his name made him pause. “One second babe.”

The blonde turned around to look at his manager. He was surprised to find that all the members had gotten up and were heading to the gate.

“Eric, it’s time to go.”

Eric nodded and grabbed his things quickly. “Babe, I have to go. The flight is boarding soon.”

“Sure thing. Have a safe flight.” Jaemin said, causing Eric to smile to himself as he followed his manager out.

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

He shut the phone, bad mood forgotten.

————

4.Dream Dorm

  


Eric walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell, waiting patiently. A few seconds later a voice appeared in the hallway.

“Who is it?”

Eric looked straight at the camera on the doorbell and rolled his eyes. “The delivery man.” He deadpanned.

“We haven’t ordered anything. Please leave.”

He laughed at the boy's antics. “Chenle, let me in. Pretty please!”

He heard an evil cackle through the speaker. He tried to be annoyed but he just found Chenle to be adorable despite how close they were in age.

The laugh was cut off as a new voice joined the younger. “Chenle, that better not be my boyfriend you’re not letting in!”

Someone squeaked and a few seconds later the door was flung open. Eric walked in, shutting the door behind himself, and burst into laughter at the sight of Chenle being held in a headlock by none other than Jaemin.

“Let him go babe, he was just having some fun.” Eric said as he placed his bag on the floor and took his shoes off. He walked towards where Jaemin had decided to take mercy on the younger and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

Eric relaxed into his boyfriend's arms, the stress of the previous 3 weeks rushing out. A hand rubbed his back soothingly while another wrapped securely around his waist. No words were shared for a few minutes; they just simply enjoyed being close.

“Hyungs, Jaemin and Eric are being gross again. Right in the hallway too!”

And of course, Chenle had to ruin it. The boy never learned his lesson, Eric thought as he felt Jaemin tense. His boyfriend looked at him with a small smirk. He leant down for a quick kiss before he pulled away quickly.

Eric watched as Jaemin ran after the younger. He turned back to his bag, picking it up and walking down the hallway to find Renjun. He entered the elders bedroom and found him sitting at his desk while Jeno laid on his bed. Renjun turned when he heard his door open and he smiled up at Eric.

“Hey Eric.”

Eric waved back at Jeno who was waving at him lazily before turning back to his phone.

“Hey Injunie. How are you?”

His question was disrupted by a screech and then some laughter, both from different sources. Renjun looked at him warily.

“Chenle and Jaemin.” Renjun stated, already aware of who it was.

Eric nodded with a heavy sigh. “Yup. From the second I got here actually.”

Renjun copied his sigh and got up after closing his desktop.

“We should go before one of them dies or the house gets set on fire.”

Eric followed him out as Jeno took his time getting up. The 3 exited the room and were surprised by the sudden silence. The second they stepped into the living room, however, the silence was explained.

Jaemin sat casually on the coach, face nonchalant as if he wasn’t currently suffocating Chenle with a pillow. Renjun rolled his eyes so hard that Eric was worried for a split second that they would get stuck like that.

“Na Jaemin, stop suffocating Lele right now. You’re going to kill him.” Renjun demanded.

Jaemin pouted at them, looking to Eric for help. When Eric simply stared at him he reluctantly obliged. Chenle shot up and moved to the furthest end of the couch.

“You’re boyfriend is the devil Eric-hyung.”

The rest of the guys sat around the room while Jisung, who they hadn’t noticed earlier, was picking a movie for them to watch. Eric ruffled his hair before moving to sit next to his boyfriend. Jaemin immediately wrapped an arm around him, looking content.

Eric looked up at him. “Have you been working out more?”

Jaemin looked at him, joy almost overflowing. “I’m glad you noticed.” He exclaimed while flexing his arms.

Eric placed a hand on his cheek. “My strong man.”

Jaemin preened under the attention. But once again, they were interrupted.

“Eric.” Jeno said.

“Yeah?” Eric turned to him, snuggling back into Jaemin’s chest.

“Are those Jaemin’s socks?”

Eric looked at him confused before he looked down at his feet. Sure enough, he was wearing Jaemin’s socks. They were cute, blue with little sheep on them. He remembered Jaemin leaving them at his dorm, cleaning them but had never returned them for some reason. He looked back up at Jeno.

“Yeah, they are. How did you know?”

Jeno chuckled from his place on the floor. “I was there when he bought them. I think we were in the states and he insisted. They’re quite cute though.”

Jaemin placed a hand under his chin and looked into his eyes. “You are a thief Eric. You can’t be stopped.”

Eric grinned at him. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

Jaemin sighed dramatically but pulled him impossibly closer. “You aren’t wrong.”

————

5.MAMA

  


Being the only currently out gay couple in the industry surprisingly gave them a lot of leeway. For one, they were allowed to take pictures together. They could be seen out together, which made dates much easier, although they still preferred going out at night. Most importantly, in Eric’s opinion, was the ability to be affectionate and close during year end events.

So, when their groups were placed right by each other during this year's Mama, Eric was content. Or he was, until a certain presenter made it obvious that she was into Jaemin. Eric was calm about it at first. No one liked an easily jealous person but that didn’t last long. Eric was notorious among his members for being the jealous type. It wasn’t something he enjoyed but he embraced it, trying to tame it down when he could.

But this bitch was seriously about to get it if she didn’t step away from his boyfriend at this very moment. Eric attempted to be cognizant of the camera men who could turn to him at any moment, but if looks could kill, his would be lethal.

The presenter placed her hand on Jaemin’s shoulder again but his boyfriend was quick to brush it off. Too late though, Eric was practically seething. He stood up as soon as the break started and walked in their direction, disregarding his members who asked him where he was going.

He “accidentally” pushed between the presenter and his boyfriend and looked back, feigning concern. He looked at her and smiled as apologetically as possible.

“I’m so sorry.” Eric apologized.

She looked annoyed but quickly recovered. “It’s alright. No harm done.”

Eric kept the smile on his face before he turned to look down at Jaemin. “Oh, babe. I didn’t see you there.”

Jaemin smirked at him, catching onto his act almost imme. Eric knew he was amused but he was too overcome with anger to care.

“Hey baby. Were you going somewhere? I can come with you.”

Eric’s smile turned genuine before he glanced at the shocked face of the presenter. “I hope you don’t mind me stealing my boyfriend from you for a second? Great.” He didn’t wait for an answer and pulled Jaemin up to his feet.

He heard Jaemin greet various idols, he himself bowed but barely paid attention to who he did it to. He pulled Jaemin in the direction of the bathroom he had passed by earlier and shoved him inside before shutting and locking the door. He promptly shoved Jaemin against the door and kissed him harshly.

Jaemin immediately opened his mouth for him. The other had always loved it when he got jealous because of how aggressive he got afterwards. They kissed for a while before Eric pulled away to take a breath.

“She really looked at you and said this man is straight. She must be blind.” Eric grumbled. Jaemin raised a hand to smooth the area between his eyebrows.

“Babe, I wasn’t going to flirt with her or anything.”

Eric looked at him scandalized. “I know that! I just didn’t trust her being that close to you. Plus, how could she not know that we’re together? We weren’t forced to come out only for random women to think you’re still single.”

Jaemin let him cool down for a few seconds. “You’re so hot when you’re jealous.”

Eric scoffed playfully, slowly getting over the event. “Of course that’s the only thing you would get from this.”

Jaemin shrugged. “What can I say, I’m a simple man.”

Eric laughed at him before glancing at the clock above their heads. “We should hear back, the break is almost over.”

Jaemin nodded his agreement but stepped towards the mirror to see if his hair needed to be touched up. Eric stood next to him to do the same thing. He finished quickly and made his way to open the door. A hand on his wrist stoped him and he looked at Jaemin to see that he’d taken his jacket off.

“Here, let’s switch blazers.”

Eric was confused. “Why?” He questioned even though he was already shrugging his off as well.

“This way people will know we belong together.”

“I doubt anyone would even notice.” Thankfully due to their similar build, Jaemin’s blazer fit him perfectly.

Jaemin laughed. “Then it can just be between us.”

Eric smiled at him, kissing him once more before they made their way back to where everyone was sat. Eric smiled at the presenter as they got closer to her. He coughed slightly as he passed her to cover his next words.

“He’s mine.” Her scandalized look was enough to give Eric some satisfaction. He grinned innocently at her and sat down.

And if Eric looked up theories and photos of them switching blazers before he went to sleep, he would never admit to it.

————

+1.Nct Daily

Eric was lounging on the dance studio floor, as he usually did before a practice session. The floor was surprisingly comfortable, plus he’d heard somewhere that sleeping on the floor improved your back health. The door opened but he ignored it, too busy drawing invisible shapes onto the ceiling.

“Eric! Look at this.” Sunwoo yelled as he rushed towards him.

Eric glanced at him. “What do you want?”

Sunwoo kicked him with his foot lightly. “You have to see this video.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“That’s not a valid reason.” He argued just for the sake of arguing.

“It’s an Nct video.”

Eric shot up and grabbed Sunwoos phone. “You should’ve just said so. Is Jaemin in it?” He questioned before looking down.

Sunwoo rolled his eyes. “Why would I show you a video without him in it?”

But Eric wasn’t listening anymore. He watched as his boyfriend attempted to candy some grapes. He watched for a few minutes before squinting.

“Is that my sweater?”

“Bingo. That’s why I wanted to show you. Finally it’s him being the thief and not you.”

Eric laughed distractedly. Wow, he thought, Jaemin looked great in his sweater. Sunwoo rudely grabbed his phone away from him.

“Well, that’s all I wanted to show you.” And he promptly walked out leaving a gaping Eric staring at his retreating form.

Eric recovered quickly and grabbed his phone.

Eric  
My sweater looks better on you:(

Nana❤️  
I know, that’s why I stole it  
Plus it’s payback for how often you steal my things

Eric  
I hope you know this won’t deter me from doing it again

Nana❤️  
Who said anything about you stopping?


End file.
